Vox Populi
Vox Populi is the tenth episode of Season One of Greater Boston, and the tenth episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Jeff Van Dreason asks Greater Boston residents what makes Boston great. The Beekeeper Charlotte calls Louisa to schedule a publicity photo shoot for the Red Line campaign. Louisa prepares herself for whoever has been rescheduling Leon's calendar reminders to come and pick up his things. Nica comes over to Louisa's apartment to support her, but warns Louisa that she doesn't think anything will happen. She admits that she's concerned that Leon is mad at her. Louisa tries to tell Nica that she couldn't have saved Nica, but accidentally upsets her further. Someone knocks on Louisa's door. That person is not Leon but a singing telegram dressed as a beekeeper, hired by Louisa's former clients. Nica invites Louisa to see her perform at an open night, but Louisa declines because of her photography appointment with The Mayor of the Red Line. Louisa promises to figure out who's rescheduling Leon's appointments. Nica says again that she thinks she disappointed Leon. Man on the Street An ad plays urging voters to vote no on Question 2, the Red Line referendum. In a series of scripted and unscripted interviews, Chuck Octagon asks Greater Boston residents what they think of the Red Line referendum, with mixed results. Emily Bespin is upset and accuses the Red Line referendum of stealing the idea for her wedding. Some citizens are in favor, others are against it. Extinction Event claims that it doesn't matter what he thinks because the I-Ching has already predicted that it will pass. Open Mic At the Someday Cafe, Nica announces that she will be performing her last open mic. She's discouraged by not having Leon there. She also wonders if open mic performers are too self-centered, and whether or not anyone would help her if she collapsed and couldn't stop shaking. Nica admits that she was at the Park Street station during the Red Line rally. She was close enough to the tracks that she could have helped the free-runner who fell on them, but she was paralyzed by fear and couldn't. She felt guilty about the free-runner and about not saving Dimitri at Danehy Park when they were kids. Nica feels isolated and alone. She admits that more than wanting to be famous, she wanted to be loved. She ends her monologue by asking for help because she can't stop shaking. Cast In order of appearance: * Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge - Summer Unsinn * Leon Stamatis - Braden Lamb * Narrator - Alexander Danner * Louisa Alvarez - Julia Propp * Nica Stamatis - Kelly McCabe * The Beekeeper, Marlo, Citizen Who Hates the Red Line - Mike Linden * Chuck Octagon, Citizen Who Hates the Red Line - Jeff Van Dreason * Rusty - Jim Johanson * Stoner Student - Michael Melia * Republican Saturn Lifter - Sally Heckel * Extinction Event Poletti - James Capobianco * Emily Bespin - Sam Musher * Michael Tate - James Oliva * Homeless Man - Ben Flaumenhaft Trivia * Mike Linden is credited in this episode as "Ford Taurus owner"; that character would later become Marlo. * This is the first episode to credit Jeff as Chuck Octagon, despite his previous interviews supposedly being in canon. Content warnings * Strong language * Brief alcohol consumption * Reference to illegal (for now?) drugs * Severe emotional distress External Links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Season One Category:Episodes